monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Design Ranking
Just like the Share Your Team page, you can add on and share your opinions on the designs of monsters in Monster Legends. Click here for more content: Links to pages that are kinda useless but overall interesting name here’s Design Ranking Best Design: Worst Design: Explanation: Other comments: You can follow that format, or do something different. Below this message, you can add your design Ranking. Gimmeapackingname's design ranking Best Design: Burotgor Worst Design: Warmaster Gortak Explanation: Burotgor's story is that he is the leader of a clan which loves to kill each other. Warmaster Gortak is basically a gnome Other comments: well actually my fav design is an epic monster ( Daganth ) ExtraCjeezy Design Ranking Best Design: Warmaster Barbael Worst Design: Reptie / Bo Tai Explanation: Warmaster Barbael looks really cool, with his beard, sword, armor, etc. Reptie on the other hand, is literally a snake that looks like a tie. {BO TAI DESCRIPTION PENDING} Other Comments: Every Samael comes in 2nd (Samael the Fever Scatterer, Samael the Disease Spreader, and Samael the Plague Carrier) Also, ROFL has an “interesting“ design. My Design Ranking Best Design: Mephisto/Volthar Worst Design: Nabuline Explanation: Mephisto looks amazing. It looks so good that Mephisto likes a true demon hell dog. Volthar‘s design also looks awesome. Probably the best Thunder monster design so far. I can’t really decide if Mephisto’s or Volthar’s design is better. Anyway, onto Nabuline. Her design is just simply unpleasant. I don’t like her green mouth, the green marks on her face, and her greenish-yellow eyes. Those are only few of the things I don’t like about her design. She is just a no beard dwarf. Other Comments: Hookuai and Demise’s design could also be decent. Kyrem13's Design Ranking Best Design: Jasastur/Fatid Worst Design: Guava Juice Explanation: Ah, Jazzy. Good ol' Jazzy. Ever since I laid eyes on the eldritch horror I fell in love. Many others may not have the same thoughts as me, but as a huge fan of grotesque body horror, I instantly gravitated towards Jazzy. Same for Fatid. Even now I still have a hard time deciding who's design I like more, but I think for now I'll just stick to Jazzy. Guava Juice tho, I never liked the Youtuber, and I'll never like the monster. It's just, wrong. Something about the lips, the drips coming from its lower region, and the smile paired up with the glove hands, I just hate everything about it. Other Comments: Some other great designs I like in ML include Yilitre, Krugbo, Volthar, Pierceid, The Judgement, Helgudin, Demise, Skull Rivera, Metalisha, Warthak the Mountainsplitter, The Samael Forms, and a good chunk of other monsters that aren't coming to mind. Bonychihuahua’s design ranking BEST Marquis de Flambe/Prince Charmless Almost no one out there will agree with me on this one but I love frogs/toads and the fact that SP decided to add sentient, bipedal, aristocratic frogs as monsters just gets me every time. Their beady eyes and slight smiles, their royal attire and little rapiers... I just can’t get enough. WORST Francine Frank Why... just why... even the name... Suchae34g design ranking Best Nitroblaster/ Neobuki When I first saw Nitroblaster, it looked so awesome like Volthar, and I like robot, too. I mostly saw robots in the game had the most awesome designs and Nitroblaster is one of them (I also like its baby form, too). I like Neobuki because the design looked so cute, even the baby form. It made me want to touch it, even though it is just a hologram. Worst Fatid Well, I like to use him but I am dislike at the design. It is just like tons of tentacle joined together and it reminded me of Resident Evil monsters, specifically mutants in Resident Evil 5. Others : I also like Nebotus, Lighterium, Wyrmlad, Draghar, Toshiro and 3 Faraday. Better Nerf Greninja Design Ranking Best: Eisul/Hookuai I think both Eisul and Hookuai have one of the best designs in the entire game, because they look like actual monster, with that I mean, most of the monsters in the game looks like robots, animals and even humans, like Flamerion, Incognita, Demise, Ingenica, Valgar the Pure, etc. I'm not saying they look bad, is just I like more the monsters that look "monstrous". Worst: Chocolove I mean, it's just a giant bonbons box. (Sorry if my english was bad, that wasn't my first language) ProfessionalLoser23's design ranking Best: Coldberus/ Nebotus/ Ledovech Worst: Boneticore/ Balor Why: Coldberus is just flat out, BADASS, no questions asked, Nebotus, however, is understandable, I have a thing for water monsters, and Ledovech is perfect. Boneticore is probably the dumbest design I've seen. A tiger type head, just bones for its body, has fins for the front two feet, a scorpion tail, and it shoots quills out of its spine? It looks like a team of five people had five different monsters but could only release one so they compromised. "Yes, Kasia, it'll still shoots quills." Now, Balor looks like if a cyclops and a caveman had a baby, imbred, ugly, and dissappointing, pure unforgivableness, it makes me wonder what the developers were thinking while making Balor. Epikart's Design Ranking Best: The Sentinel / Mop This one was a toughie for me, because I'm actually a big fan of pretty much every monster's design, but I have to go with both The Sentinel and Mop here. I'm really do like the sleek design Sentinel's got going on, with his UFO head containing his singular "eye" light, his lanky alien-like body, and his creepily long arms. It all makes him look so unusual and freaky, which fits exactly for his backstory, not to mention just looking really sweet. Mop, meanwhile, is a very unpopular design, if what I've witnessed says anything. However, I love the fact that, rather than being the usual wizard, alien, or robot, he actually has a really unique appearance based on old-fashioned slapstick cartoons like Looney Toons. The way he moves fits well, too, with him pulling hammers out of nowhere, dashing around with rapidly-rotating legs, etc. Hell, even the way he's drawn is based on completing the look, and damn, does it work. Worst: Griffin The thing about me is, I have a really hard time being able to actually "hate" a monster's design. Like I said, I just like all of them to some degree. So for this, I'm going with the most boring one to me, and that title goes to Griffin. He's...literally just a griffin. Like, he's not even named that way, but designed any differently. He's just straight-up, bare-bones, eagle-headed, lion-bodied, nothing but a griffin. Every other monster is fairly original in their design, but not this poor guy. Applepie's Design Ranking Best: Neobuki, WM Elvira and Nikasia(all in there baby form) Worst: Guava juice Do not need to explain why they are the best, they are just too cute I hate guava juice the youtuber Pro Master666’s Design Ranking Best design: NITROBLASTER HECK YEAH! During the thaw of the dead maze(stupid thoughts now that I analyze it) I wanted to go for him, but I knew it was gonna be too much for me so I just got Clipeum and tried saving up 9k for montauk creature but failed to get her. Great times! Nonetheless, I just adore this mutant robot design, and his skills go along great with it. Worst design: Worker Hulk. I don’t hate him, and I don’t wanna explain why I hate the design, it’s just because, yes. Ok nvm, I rlly despise the weird design and he’s slower than fast rares so yeah, he’s just....no.